


E is for Electrostimulation

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And He Knows This, Begging, Blindfolds, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Femdom, Kurt Needs Jesus, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Ororo unexpectedly  shocks Kurt. What he doesn't expect is to like it.Erotic Electrostimulation - a sexual practice involving the application of electrical stimulation to the nerves of the body, with particular emphasis on the genitals.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe & Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Series: A-Z Kink List [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 9





	E is for Electrostimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> Thought Ororo could get creative with her powers;)

Ororo has always been quite fond of her powers, using them for anything she’s needed. Most of the time it had been for survival, for theft and self-defence, something she hasn’t quite let go of yet, especially if someone startles her, then you’d best believe that they’re getting shocked. However, since being at the mansion she’s tried her best to lower the volts she sends into people, all too afraid of who she may or may not hurt.

The first time she had shocked Warren it had ended in her nearly frying the poor boy. He had walked in on her changing unexpectedly and Ororo had gone into a fight or flight mode, offering no mercy as she sent volts of electricity straight through him. It had ended in Ororo crying, telling Warren how sorry she was and that if she had of just known that it was him then it wouldn’t have happened, although if you ask Warren he’ll say he has his doubts about that one.

When she had found out about Kurt being able to teleport randomly, she had thought that if he’d come into her room and scared her then that day would be his last. Sometimes she still finds her powers hard to control, especially after Apocalypse made her stronger. So, when the time had finally arrived where Kurt had gotten spooked by something and teleported, he ended up in the worst place he could have, Ororo’s room.

At first she didn’t see him, too busy cleaning her room, dancing around to some music that was playing in the background, but as he crept closer and closer to her she started to feel his presence behind her. Kurt was lucky that it had been a good day, it was a minimalized strike that sent tiny shock waves coursing through Kurt’s body. It hadn’t been enough to hurt him, just enough to give him a warning as to not come in unannounced again. He hadn’t, never again.

But little did Ororo know that that tiny shock she gave Kurt was enough for him to think a lot of shit over, especially about his beliefs. Kurt was a religious guy, everyone at the mansion knew this, that meant he was brought up to believe that most sexual encounters were sinful, especially the kinkier ones, but now, now he doesn’t know what to think. All he knows is that the shock Ororo gave him done something to him and he needs to feel it again.

It’s late when Kurt teleports into her room, knowing full well that she may be asleep, something that hasn’t deterred him yet. The moonlight is the only thing illuminating the room as he spots white hair, a nice contrast to the dark sheets. He can tell she’s asleep, that should have been warning enough, but something happened that day and Kurt just has to feel that again. The Neyaphem snuck over to where she was sleeping, careful not to wake her up just yet. Instead, he went right up to her, placing a hand on her clothed shoulder, lightly shaking her awake. “Huh?”, Ororo mumbled, her eyes fluttering open, the blue orbs clouding over to a soft white. Thunder roared through the sky, making Kurt bolt for the door as quick as he could, a movement that wasn’t successful as he felt the girl behind him grab his tale in a vice like grip, shocking him again.

Kurt let out a whine, pleasure seeping through him as he felt electricity coursing through his body. “Fuck”, was all he managed. Ororo’s eyes grew wide in confusion. She had never known anybody to be turned on from being shocked by her before, but then again, she had learned to control it a little better. Reaching for his shoulder, Ororo turned him to face her, his face now gone a shade of deep purple. Kurt was blushing, and it was the cutest thing Ororo had seen.

“You like this?”, was all she had asked, looking at the ground, unable to meet the Neyaphem’s gaze. Kurt swallowed, his mouth noticeably dry and voice too hoarse to use. Instead he took her hand in his, guiding it to his body, silently answering her question. The white haired girl nodded, an innocent smile on her face now, something that worried Kurt greatly.

“Will you strip for me, Kurt?”

Kurt knew that in reality it was an order and not a question, but he still shook his head, shrugging off his jacket and starting on the buttons on his shirt, all to eager to get undressed. Ororo watched with hungry eyes as he stripped, the wet spot growing in her panties.

His pants came off next, the beige material thrown into the corner of the room to be forgotten. Kurt stood in front of her, completely exposed, making him feel nervous, his anticipation building endlessly.

“Lie down”, she said, her voice barely beyond a whisper. Kurt complied, crawling up into the middle of the bed, his back against the cool silk of her sheets. He watched as she came towards him, getting on the bed, hovering over him. Kurt could feel her breath against him, her lips grazing the shell of his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. “Let me take care of you”.

Kurt bit his lip, it was all he could do from letting a moan escape him, one he’d tried to hold in for a while. He nodded, reaching up to cup her face. “Ah, ah, ah”, she tutted, swatting his hand away, making the Neyaphem frown. Not being allowed to touch her was agony, torture even, and Kurt wasn’t sure how long he could resist.

“Kurt, do you trust me?”, she asked. The question had caught Kurt off guard, confused as to why she seemingly didn’t know the answer. “Of course”, he answered quickly, not wanting to make her wait. “Why’d you ask?” Ororo’s expression softened at his response. “Just had to be sure”, she replied, pulling a silk scarf down from where it was hanging, reaching over to Kurt.

“I’m going to blindfold you, okay?” Kurt gave a small nod, excitement evident in his face. He lifted his head from its place on the pillow, giving Ororo enough room to slip the blindfold on, tying it behind him. That left Kurt completely blind to her and her actions. It was nerve wrecking, and Kurt loved every minute of it.

Kurt lay helpless on the bed, silently begging for the woman in front of him to touch him, shock him, something. But she didn’t, not yet. Instead, Ororo stripped herself of her pyjama shorts and panties, making sure Kurt could hear what was going on.

She trailed her hand down, caressing her hips and thighs, letting out a soft sigh. The atmosphere in the room made Kurt weary, wanting to take the blindfold off badly so he could see her. The boy listened out, trying to hear more of what she was doing. He heard wet noises fill the room, Ororo letting out a muffled noise. Fuck, she was touching herself.

“Scheiße”, he cursed. Kurt wanted to be the one to touch her like that. Not fucking listen to her do it. He got up, sitting back on his heels to face the direction of the noise. Kurt let out a desperate whine, all to aware of the feeling of his cock throbbing. “Tease”, he said, lips curved slightly upwards to let her know he wasn’t entirely mad at her, yet.

The more Kurt watched her, the more he wanted to fuck her into the mattress. He wanted to watch her white hair spread out on the pillows beneath them and her mouth fall open, releasing the sweetest noise he’s ever heard. That’s what he wanted, not this. “Ah”, he heard her gasp. He could feel the mattress shake slightly from her actions, something that made it all the more immersive.

“Please, Liebling”, he begged. The Neyaphem wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this, hair messed, cock throbbing enough for it to hurt, it was torture. The good kind he supposed as he heard another muffled sound from Ororo’s direction.

Ororo threw her head back, orgasm finally hitting her. Her body shook as waves of ecstasy washed over her, the movement making its way to Kurt. The blue haired boy wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, if she would be too spent to give him a second thought. He really hoped not.

His prayers were answered, however, as he felt Ororo crawl towards him. Kurt felt a shiver go up his spine, and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

Her hands were on him suddenly, soft fingers running down his neck and chest, making their way to the place that Kurt so desperately needed it most. Kurt bit his lip, not wanting to let Ororo know how quickly she was getting him worked up. He could tell she knew though. The boy could hear her chuckle lightly, a noise that made Kurt want to whine in frustration.

She finally stopped teasing him, hands now coming up to cup his face tenderly. “Kurt?”, she asked, trying to hide concern in her voice. “Ja?”, his voice was filled with just as much concern as hers, along with a little confusion. “Do you want me to take the blindfold off? I know that not having their sight for a while can make people uncomfortable”, she said, shifting silently on the mattress.

Oh.

Kurt could understand her concern. He supposed that he would be the same if he were in her place. Realising that his mouth was suddenly dry, Kurt opted to shaking his head in response instead. He wanted to make sure that Ororo knew that he was completely okay and comfortable with the situation.

Now knowing that Kurt was okay Ororo could continue. Her lips curved upwards in a smirk as she moved her fingers from his chest, trailing them down his hips towards the boy’s aching cock. He let out a small gasp as her fingertips grazed the sensitive skin. She shocked him then, a light painless wave of electricity flowed through him, making him impossibly harder. Kurt let out a weak cry from surprise, then pleasure. God, that felt too good. Too good to be wrong, sinful.

Ororo took some time to admire the boy underneath her. He was so perfect like this. His face contorted in pleasure. There was something about the power she had over him that made her heartbeat faster in her chest, and it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. Kurt felt around, tapping her arm, bringing her back to the present. “Sorry”, she apologized, “you just look so good like this”. The comment made the Neyaphem flush a deep purple, something Ororo found adorable in it’s own way.

She leaned down to kiss him, soft lips meeting his in a chaste kiss. Her hands roamed him again, reaching, touching every part of him that she could. No. She couldn’t get caught in the moment, not again. Ororo pulled away, her fingers retracing their trail, moving back up to his cock. “Göttin”, Kurt moaned, fingers gripping the sheets under them, his knuckles turning pale.

Ororo gripped him harder, stroking him at a speed Kurt could only describe as agonizing. “Please”. A giggle left the woman’s lips. Seeing him in this state really was getting the better of her. She sent more shock waves his way, the electricity flowing from her into him. The woman watched as Kurt’s eyes rolled back. Kurt was in pure bliss. Every shock or touch that she gave him better than the last, making him yearn for more and more.

She let the electricity gather in her fingers, now bringing them up to his hard nipples, tracing around them, testing Kurt’s reaction. Kurt only moaned in response. Ororo took this as a sign to continue, moving to the other nipple, pinching the bud. Shaky moans filled the air as Ororo found herself grasping his leaking cock again, spreading precome along it as she pumped him.

Ororo moved faster, noticing how Kurt’s breathing got heavier, faster. He was close, she could tell.

Kurt arched his back, the feeling of Ororo shocking his cock too much for him. The vision went white as he came, spilling onto his stomach, panting. Kurt felt Ororo leave the bed, his concern coming back. He was about to call for her when he felt warm cloth being dragged over his stomach, cleaning the mess he’d made. When she’d finished she reached up, undoing the blindfold. The cloth fell to the floor, giving Kurt his sight back. The boy blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room. He looked over to see Ororo lying beside him, a smile on her face.

“Was that okay?”, she asked, a little worried that she didn’t make his fantasy come true. Kurt was too exhausted to do anything but nod, hoping that it conveyed the answer he had wanted to give. She breathed a sigh of relief, something that didn’t go unnoticed. “You were great, Liebling”, he said, giving her the answer she needed in words. That seemed to be a satisfying answer as Kurt watched as Ororo climbed under the blankets. She patted the spot beside her, inviting him.

Kurt happily accepted, lying down beside her, pulling her close. Ororo let out a contented sigh as she allowed sleep to take over. Kurt supposed that he should do the same. It was late after all. No, not yet he told himself. He just wanted a few moments to admire her like this.

“Beautiful”.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> The next part will probably be posted next week, but we will try get it out at the end of this week. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
